The present invention relates to a spinneret holder. More particularly this invention concerns such a holder in which a plurality of spinnerets can be mounted.
In order to form a synthetic-resin yarn it is standard practice to fit a plurality of spinnerets in a holder. The holder has a hollow interior defining a closed chamber and the spinnerets are mounted in one wall of the holder. A mass to be spun is forced under pressure into the holder so as to issue from the spinnerets as a plurality of filaments which can be later spun and treated in a manner well known in the art.
A multijet coupling or spinneret holder is known where the spinnerets are all mounted in a so-called cover plate that is secured by means of a complex clamping ring having a plurality of screws to a base part. Together the cover part and base part form the above-mentioned closed chamber which is filled with the pressurized mass to be spun.
Such an arrangement has the considerable disadvantage that in case of clogging of any of the spinnerets or jets it is necessary to disassemble the entire holder and clear the blocked spinneret or spinnerets. Such an operation is a relatively lengthy task in the known systems wherein the clamping arrangement is quite complex.
It has been suggested to provide a simpler clamping means, however, none has proved itself useful in practice since the pressure of the mass to be spun is relatively high, and leakage cannot be tolerated. Thus recourse has always been had to the above-mentioned type of relatively complex clamping rings using a plurality of tightenable clamping elements such as bolts. This of course leads to the problem of unequal clamping pressure around the seam or joint between the cover and base part, with concomitant leakage. Furthermore this arrangement is normally complicated by the necessity of clamping between the two parts a screen or filter cloth intended to prevent particles or the like in the spun mass from reaching the spinnerets and blocking them.